The Berlin Revolutions
The Berlin Revolutions is the second case of the World Edition. It is set in Berlin, Germany. Plot The team flew to Berlin after the Austrian chancellor suggested the Agency to go see the president of Germany. Right before the plane took off, the Chief ordered Max to let Ricky partner up with the player to strengthen their bonds. Arriving at the Pariser Platz, Ava greeted the player and took them to the Reichstag to see the country's president. Several minutes before their arrival, the team heard a loud explosion and a puff of smoke billow forth from the parliament, prompting the player and Ricky to start their first investigation as a duo. Apparently, the explosion came from a bomb placed underneath the president's table, killing him instantly and damaging the rear area of the parliament floor. Through the midst of their investigation, Atticus unveiled a group of insurgent anarchists that desired to cause chaos in Europe. However, the mission to take down the anarchists had to wait as the World Police Agency revealed that the president's killer was none other than his own niece, Amelia Dietrich. Amelia tried to seduce Max throughout the investigation to get him to side with her, but her plan ultimately failed when the player uncovered her as the one behind the death of the president. Despite being the president's niece, Amelia had led her own party, separate of her uncle's. Her lust for power and money eventually drove her into killing the president under her conglomerate's suggestion. Amelia was then shipped to the court, while the local police went after the said conglomerate. The judge, disgusted over her actions and seductive behavior; sentenced her to 40 years in jail for the murder of Adolf Stalin, bombardment of the parliament building, fraud, as well as possession of illegal explosives. Although the case was finished, the player's job wasn't over yet. The chief ordered Max to accompany the player in unveiling the anarchist's plans. First, the two interrogated Sebastien Fassbinder , the leader of the German branch of the anarchy group. Sebastien demanded the duo to retrieve his file from the leftovers of Stalin's rooftop party. They managed to do so, and later crossed paths with General Fiedler to discuss about the anarchists' next plan, which was to ruin a military conference in St. Petersburg. The team also found out about Amelia's cooperation with the financial minister of Greece to deceive the late president. However, Tanya instead received immunity for the crime per Judge Cosette. Stats Victim *'Adolf Stalin '(killed by a bomb) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Amelia Dietrich' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect collects antique clocks *The suspect eats pretzels Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect eats pretzels Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect collects antique clocks *The suspect eats pretzels Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect collects antique clocks *The suspect eats pretzels Appearance *The suspect wears sapphires *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect collects antique clocks *The suspect eats pretzels Appearance *The suspect wears sapphires Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer collects antique clocks. *The killer eats pretzels. *The killer wears sapphires. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate German Parliament. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rubble, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Timer) *Analyze Timer. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects antique clocks) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bomb; Murder Weapon registered: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: Sound Waves) *Examine Sound Waves. (Result: Adolf Stalin's voice; Victim revealed: Adolf Stalin) *Investigate Oktoberfest. (Clues: Torn Paper, President's Stand; New Suspect: Okta Paderborn; Prerequisite: Adolf Stalin's voice identified) *Talk to Okta Paderborn about the President's rendezvous at the Oktoberfest. (Prerequisite: Oktoberfest Investigated) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Paper) *Analyze Cryptic Paper. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Fassbinder) *Interrogate Sebastien Fassbinder about the anarchy. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Paper analyzed) *Examine President's Stand. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Greece's Financial Ministry, New Suspect: Tanya Sachinidis) *Speak to Tanya about her business card amongst the presidents' stand. (Prerequisite: Greece's Financial Ministry Business Card unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop Party. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Bits of Plastic, Sticky Note; Available at the start of the chapter) *Tell Amelia Dietrich about her uncle's passing. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (12:00:00; New Suspect: General Fiedler) *Interrogate General Fiedler about setting a poll to take down the victim from his office. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Examine Deactivated Bomb (Result: Faded Writings) *Examine Faded Writings. (Result: Anarchists' Writings) *Talk to Sebastien Fassbinder about the deactivated bomb. (Prerequisite: Anarchists' Writings revealed) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pretzels) *Investigate Feast Table. (Clues: Locked Phone, Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Financial Record) *Analyze Financial Record. (06:00:00) *Question Tanya Sachinidis why would she revise the transfer. (Prerequisite: Financial Record analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pool Floats. (Clues: Torn Photo, Texted Balloons, Trashed Documents. Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Amelia's Photo) *Confront Amelia Dietrich about arguing with his uncle. (Prerequisite: Amelia's Photo restored) *Examine Texted Balloons. (Result: Message to Stalin) *Analyze Message to Stalin. (06:00:00) *Quiz General Fiedler about suspecting the victim to cooperate with the anarchists. (Prerequisite: Message to Stalin analyzed) *Examine Trashed. (Result: Restraining Order) *Examine Wet Restraining Order. (Result: Stalin's name) *Interrogate Okta Paderborn about filing a restraining order to the victim. (Prerequisite: Stalin's name revealed) *Investigate Bombed Window. (Clues: Detonator, Half-Burnt Card) *Examine Detonator. (Result: Moist Powder) *Analyze Moist Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sapphires) *Examine Half-Burnt Card. (Result: Member Card) *Analyze Member Card. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 2. (No stars) A Debt to the World 2 *Acquire further info about the anarchy from Sebastien Fassbinder (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Pool Floats (Clue: Box of Documents, Prerequisite: Acquire information from Sebastien) *Examine Box of Documents (Result: Anarchists' Folders) *Analyze Anarchists' Folders (09:00:00) *Question General Fiedler about the military representative conference at Russia (Prerequisite: Anarchists' Folders analyzed) *Return the folders to Sebastien (Prerequisite: Question General Fiedler, Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Interrogate Amelia Dietrich of whom she has cooperated with (Prerequisite: Acquire information from Sebastien) *Investigate Germany Parliament (Clue: Debit Card, Prerequisite: Interrogate Amelia) *Analyze Debit Card (12:00:00, New Lab Sample: Transfer Receiver's ID) *Examine Transfer Receiver's ID (Result: Tanya Sachinidis) *Confront Tanya Sachnidis about cooperating with Amelia to deceive Adolf. (Prerequisite: Receiver ID deciphered, Reward: Burger, 100 XP) *See what Okta wants. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Oktoberfest. (Clue: Pretzel Crate Label, Prerequisite: Talk to Okta) *Analyze Crate Label. (03:00:00) *Give Okta the pretzel crate back. (Prerequisite: Crate Label analyzed, Reward: Lederhosen) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *Futuredrama, a show Bourne regularly watches, is based off Futurama, an American science fiction sitcom animation. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe